Inside the Hawthorn Tree
by Southern Steel
Summary: "From inside the hawthorn tree that is his prison, Merlin relates to all who will listen short stories of his life. These are his stories as told by the great Merlin himself from Inside the Hawthorn Tree." Drabbles of all genres and characters. Rating will not go above T. As always, no slash. Chapter 43: Just a Dream Chapter 44: Devoted to One
1. Newborn Panic

**_Hi all! So up until recently I had never written a drabble. Perhaps this was because I'm a long-winded writer (as you know if you've read any of my stories) but when I joined the site "The Heart of Camelot" (An AMAZING Merlin fansite I might add! I love it!) as Gwydre Andraste I've started writing drabbles because of the challenges they have. _**

**_ My drabbles are anywhere between 200 and 300 (or a tiny bit over) words as 300 words is the limit on The Heart of Camelot. And being me, I just can't write anything as short as 100 words! haha I hope you enjoy these drabbles. The challenge that they came from will be posted at the beginning of each drabble. Genre's will range from anything from angst to comedy to everything else! :) _**

**_The title "Inside the Hawthorn Tree" comes from the Arthurian legends that say Merlin was trapped inside a tree by Viviene. I was listening to the song "Hawthorn Tree" by Heather Dale and the idea just kinda came to me. So there ya go. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing, not even the Hawthorn tree and definatly not Merlin._**

* * *

**Challenge**_**: Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces. -Heart of Camelot**_

**Characters: Arthur, Merlin  
Rating: K  
Genre: Family-Friendship-Humor  
Word Count: 305  
Author's note: My first ever drabble.  
**

* * *

_Newborn Panic_

"Merlin!" The yell echoed through the corridors. "Merlin!"

King Arthur sprinted down one corridor, then the next, frantically yelling "Merlin!" Several servants had to flatten themselves against the wall in order to avoid being run over by their panicing King.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled once more, skidding around a corner and running straight into said servant, knocking them both to the ground.

"Arthur! That was your lunch!" Merlin pouted, motioning to the spilled platter.

"No time for that!" Arthur exclaimed, jumping to his feet and dragging Merlin up as well. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

He didn't give Merlin any time to reply as he took off down the corridor, dragging the stumbling manservant behind. The two didn't stop running until they reached the King and Queen's quarters, where Arthur skidded to a halt so suddenly that Merlin nearly collided into him once more. Arthur looked at the closed door nervously, then around the corridor in near panic. Merlin couldn't keep back a small smile as he watched the king start pacing in front of the closed door.

"This isn't funny, Merlin!" Arthur snapped when he saw the small smile on his friend's face. He turned to his friend, back facing the door, and started rambling worridly."What if something goes wrong? What if they don't make it or are seriously injured? What if.."

"Arthur," Merlin tried to inturrupt, but the King kept rambling.

"Something bad is going to happen! I just know it! Oh I wish this wasn't happening!"

"Arthur!" Merlin said, before pratically yelling, "Arthur! Look behind you!"

Merlin's shout stopped the king in mid sentance and he turned around to find the door now open. Nervously, he peered inside before a huge smile spread across his face and he pratically leaped inside the room to sit beside his wife and newborn daughter.


	2. No Other Way

**Challenge: **_**Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show. -Heart of Camelot  
**_

**Category: Romance-Angst-Tragedy  
****Characters/Pairings: Merlin and Morgana  
****Rating/Warnings: K  
****Setting: After season 4 during a random battle where Morgana and Merlin are facing off.  
****Word Count: 322  
**

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm honestly not much for romance. I much prefer angst and drama and all that. But if I absolutly had to pick a couple to ship, it would be Merlin/Morgana just because they're my two favorite characters, I don't care if one's evil and the other good. Merlin can go evil with her! :P haha just kidding.  
**

* * *

_No Other Way_

"No." Morgana whispered, eyes wide in shock. "You can't be!"

"I am." Merlin replied lowly.

"No! You can't have magic!" Morgana shouted, "You're just a simple boy!"

"I may be simple," Merlin replied calmly, conjuring a flame in his hand. He stared down at it, twisting it around his fingers before continuing. "But I do have magic."

Morgana stared at her old friend, her enemy. Things began to fall into place. The reason Merlin hadn't been frightened of her when she first discovered her magic; the reason he had never told on her; the reason all of her plans had fallen down around her. He had lied to her, betrayed eyes narrowed, turning to ice, and she glared at him.

Merlin didn't flinch under her intense gaze. He just stared back at her, the flame in his hand dying. She could see the sorrow, the pain, the regret in his blue eyes as his hand fell to his side and he met her eyes with a strength she had never realized he had. Suddenly she was reminded of all the times after Merlin had first come to Camelot. She remembered his kindness, his laugh, his smile. Her shoulders drooped slightly and the ice began to melt in her eyes.

"It didn't have to be this way." Merlin said softly, sorrow beyond all sorrow in his voice.

"There was no other way," Morgana replied just as softly, regret now entering her own voice.

"I know." Merlin looked down and Morgana sensed the tremendous weight upon his young shoulders. "I just wish..."

His voice trailed off and as he looked up, Morgana swore she could see a tear falling from his eye. She saw something else behind his blue eyes. Past the sorrow, past the regret and pain, she could see a love that had never died. A sad smile formed on her face and she whispered two simple words.

"Me too."


	3. An Evil Old Toad

**Challenge: **_**Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter. -Heart of Camelot**_

**Category: Gen (canon)  
Pairing/Characters: Gwaine  
Rating: K +  
Genre: Humor  
Word Count: 249**

* * *

_An Evil Old Toad_

_My darling brother,_

_It has been far to long since I have last heard from you! It was a stroke of luck that a knight of Camelot-Sir Lion or Lyon or something of the like-rode into our village today. I cannot even begin to explain how shocked and pleased I was to learn that you-my long lost baby brother-was a knight of Camelot! And a member of the Round Table to boot! How on earth did you manage to become one of King Arthur's closest knights, Gwainey?_

_I am hurt, though, that you didn't even bother to write to me to tell me this wonderful news! I'm sending this letter back with Sir Lean, but in a few weeks time I hope to see you myself. I and the children plan to arrive in Camelot in three weeks time and, if all goes right, hope to remain for a month or maybe more. I can't wait to see you again, baby brother._  
_Your sister,_  
_Matilda_

Gwaine's eyes widened as he read the letter, his mouth moving as he read the last few sentances.

"No!" He exclaimed, hands tightening on the paper and crumpling it slightly. "She can't!"

He looked back down at the letter and read the second sentance again. Sir Lion. Gwaine's eyes narrowed and he crumbled the paper and threw it the floor. There was only one man who could mistakenly be called "Lion." Gwaine rushed out the door, shouting as loud as he could.

"LEON!"


	4. As Did I

**Challenge: **_**Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show. -Heart of Camelot**_

**Characters/Pairings: Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Angst-Drama-Family  
Universe: Canon, set during The Sword in the Stone Part 2  
Word Count: 294  
Author's Note: I absolutly love evil Morgana and this is my favorite scene from season 4, so I thought I would try and write about how conflicted she seemed (to me at least) in that one scene because this is what makes me love her. Like Katie McGrath says, Morgana is just misunderstood! :) **

* * *

_As Did I_

"What happened to you, Morgana?" Arthur asked, pain in his voice. "I thought we were friends."

Memories flashed through her mind. Her and Arthur play fighting as children; her beating him as a teenager; Arthur holding her after a nightmare. Her eyes glanced briefly behind him, resting on Merlin and Gwen. More memories flashed before her: Gwen and her laughing; Merlin keeping her magic a secret. Morgana's face softened, her anger and hatred melting away for one brief moment.

As she looked at her half-brother and her old friends, she suddenly felt tired.

"As did I." She said, her voice breaking in pain at the memories of all they had done for her.

But then more memories bombarded her. Merlin poisioning her; Arthur siding with their father on magic being evil; Gwen with her crown on her head; Arthur and Merlin borth tracking her down, trying to kill her. The hatred and anger spread across her face on more, and she glared at her brother and old friends. They had abandoned her, not realized that it was Uther who had been evil, not her. She had stood up for her kind, stood up for what was right. Magic wasn't evil, no more then she was.

She looked into her brother's eyes, saw the pain and sorrow in them. For a brief moment, she started to melt once more, but then she remembered how he had stolen her throne. She was Uther's eldest, she should be the rightful heir. And Arthur had sided with Uther one to many times. He desereved what he was going to recieve. A cruel smirk spread across her face once more and she took a step backwards. The smirk grew as her voice strengthened.

"But alas, we were both wrong."


	5. Meeting the Legends

**Challenge: **_**Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective. -Heart of Camelot**_

**Category: General  
Characters: Druid boy, Merlin, Arthur, Iseldir.  
Setting: The cave scene in The Coming of Arthur Part 1  
Rating/Warnings: K, spoilers for The Coming of Arthur if you haven't seen it  
Word count: 330 (Sorry!)**

* * *

_Meeting the Legends_

I couldn't keep back a gasp as I was suddenly wrenched from my hiding place under the cloth. My eyes widened as two strong arms spun him around and I was face to face with Prince Arthur, the Once and Future King. The prince bent down and looked me in the eye, holding tight to his shoulders to prevent my escape.

"Where is it? Hmm?" The prince shook me and continued. "Where's the Cup?"

My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, but I kept my silence. When the prince spoke again I could tell that his patience was running thin.

"Tell me."

"Let him go, Arthur, he's just a boy." One of the men behind him spoke up.

I looked behind the prince and saw the tall, black-haired man I knew to be Emrys. I studied him closely, not paying attention to what was going on. It was my first time seeing the famed Emrys, the savior of our kind. To be honest, I couldn't see how such a young man could be the man in the prophecies.

"Where is it?" The prince pressed, completly ignoring Emrys. I remained quiet.

"Arthur." Emrys warned and the other man drew his sword.

"Stay out of this, Merlin." The prince orders, not even bothering to look away.

"No, Arthur, really." Emrys stressed and this time the prince looked up.

He spun me around so my back was facing him and I saw Iseldir walking forward. The prince drew his sword and held it loosely in front of me, not touching me. My eyes widened in fear, though I tried to keep it from showing. I trusted Iseldir and Emrys, but at that moment I wasn't thinking of anything but the sword dangling in front of my chest. His hand was still firmly, but gently on my shoulder, and I looked up at Iseldir. I saw his slow nod at me and I relaxed, knowing he had everything worked out.


	6. The Dark Begins to Rise

**Challenge: **_**Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way. **_

**Category: Gen  
Characters/Parings: Arthur, Merlin  
Ratings/Warnings: K+, post-reveal  
Word Count: 279  
Author's Note: Yes, yes I am evil I know. But what can I say? I want the reveal to go this way soooooo bad! If Arthur doesn't freak out on Merlin when he FINALLY finds out I am going to be extreamly dissapointed!**

* * *

_The Dark Begins to Rise_

"Sorcerer." Arthur hissed, eyes wide as he stared at the traitor.

"Arthur, please," Merlin started, swallowing nervously.

"Quiet, traitor!" Arthur barked, bringing his sword up to point it at Merlin.

Merlin lowered his head, trying to hold back the tears. He hadn't meant for it to come to this. All he had been doing was what he had always done: protecting Arthur. Arthur would have died had he not used his gift to kill the hypogriff. It had been just like the hundreds upon hundreds of times before when he had saved the king's hide, but this time Arthur had seen.

He had seen and he wasn't happy.

"How long," Arthur sneered, bringing his sword up to Merlin's chest. "Have you been betraying me?"

"I never betrayed you!" Merlin argued, raising his head to meet Arthur's eyes. "I only ever used my magic to protect you!"

"Liar!" Arthur barked, his sword biting into Merlin's chest.

Merlin felt the tip penetrate his chest, felt drops of blood begin to drip from the wound, but he refused to move. He stared at Arthur, tears threatning to spill from his sorrowful, broken eyes.

"Please," he choked, "Arthur."

"Get out of here, traitor." Arthur snarled, pulling his sword back away from Merlin's chest. His eyes burned with hate, with betrayal, and Merlin bit back a sob as his friend held his sword in front of him, ready to cut him down. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

"Arthur," Merlin tried, stepping forward one step.

"Leave!" Arthur roared, his sword swinging up to meet with Merlin's throat.

Merlin froze, staring into Arthur's eyes, before slowly, sadly, turning and walking away.


	7. Acts and Consequence

**Challenge: **_**Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own. -Heart of Camelot**_

**Characters: Merlin, Gwaine, Gaius.  
Rating/Warning: K+  
Genre: Humor-Friendship  
Word Count: 257  
Author's Note: Takes place in the future where everyone knows about Merlin.**

_Acts and Consequence_

"Shh!" Merlin hissed, glaring friendly at Gwaine.

Gwaine didn't reply, just stuffed his hand over his mouth to stiffle his laughter. Merlin rolled his eyes and turned forward, peeking over the edge. He was careful to keep low, not wanting to be spotted. Gwaine leaned up against the edge, hand still clamped over his mouth.

"He's coming!" Merlin whispered excitedly, ducking back down.

"Water or mud?" Gwaine asked quietly, removing his hand.

"I've got something better then that." Merlin replied with a cheeky grin.

The warlock and knight got to their knees, keeping low as they waited for their victim to grow closer. Not wanting to risk being spotted, they bent low, not looking over the edge. When the footsteps were directly underneath them, Merlin chanted a spell. No sooner had the gold faded from his eyes then there was a loud shout and the sound of liquid splashing to the ground. Merlin and Gwaine couldn't keep back their laughter, pratically roaring as they got to their feet. The laughter cut off quickly as they looked down to see Gaius soaked in tomato juice, an angry look on his face.

Gwaine and Merlin looked at each other, wide-eyed, and said just one word.

"Run!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Gaius, have you seen Mer..." Arthur's voice cut off as he walked into the physician's chambers.

Merlin and Gwaine, several leeches attached to their skin, were bent over a washtub scrubbing Gaius's robes. The King raised an eyebrow and, with one last amused look, walked away to leave the pranksters to their punishment.


	8. If You Join Me

**Challenge: (Came up with this one on my own!) What if Sigan had not said that Arthur would bow at Merlin's feet when he asked Merlin to join him? **

**Characters: Merlin, Cedric/Sigan  
****Rating/Warning: K+  
Genre: Horror  
Word Count: 207  
Author's Note: Set in series 2, episode 1 "The Curse of Cornelius Sigan". AU of when Sigan asks Merlin to join him. (This challenge didn't come from the Heart of Camelot, I made this one up myself. :) I mean really, Sigan sealed that Merlin wouldn't join him when he mentioned Arthur bowing to him. But what if he had left that out? Probably not, but it's fun to think about! Quotes are from the episode, only left out what Sigan says after "Join me." **

* * *

_If You Join Me_

"You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."

Merlin stared across the foggy courtyard at Cedric-Sigan. He knew he shouldn't be listening, that the spirit possessing Cedric was evil to the core. And yet, he listened. Merlin looked down, hoping the conflict going on inside him wasn't playing across his face. Sigan was right. Merlin wanted nothing more then to have Arthur know him for who he was, for what he was. He wanted Arthur to know and to accept. Merlin looked up and met Sigan's black eyes.

"That can never be." He said quietly, sadly.

"It can!" Sigan argued, voice strong and confident. "If you join me!"

Merlin opened his mouth, then shut it again. He knew it was wrong, but there was a part of him that wanted to give in, to join Sigan. He could be known for who he was. He could be accepted, be appreciated, be himself. Merlin took a deep breath and looked up to meet Sigan's eyes once more. He pushed his fear and uncertainty down, raised his head confidently, and nodded.


	9. Morgana's Wrath

**Challenge: **_**The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Characters/Pairings: Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+.  
Universe: Canon. Set during The Coming of Arthur Part 1.  
Word Count: 267**

* * *

_Morgana's Wrath_

Morgana stood off to the side, watching the proceedings with a cruel smile on her face. Camelot had fallen, her king on his knees before his throne. For once, everything had gone as planned. She could hear the subtle, nervous shuffling of Gwen as the maid glanced around the room, shifting her dress.

Morgana started to tell her friend to quiet down, but the proceedings going on in front of her kept her silent. She watched from the sidelines as her sister bent over Uth...her father and removed the crown that had sat upon his head for years. She could see Uther shaking, and she knew it was out of anger, not of fear. The smile on her face grew as she thought of how she would change that.

"You have no right to the throne!"

Uther's voice rang with undisguised anger and indignation. Morgause held her head high, looking down at the king, barely hiding her smile. Morgana knew that to be her cue and stepped forward slowly.

"No she does not." Morgana agreed slowly, looking down at Uther.

Uther looked up, his shaking disappearing, and his eyes grew wide in shock. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment where she would break the great Uther Pendragon down to the miserable oaf he was. It was time he paid the price for all the murders he had committed, all the families he had torn apart. It was time

A pitiless smile crossed her face as she looked down at her father. It was time he faced her wrath.

"But I do."


	10. Destiny is Waiting

**Challenge: **_**Take your randomly generated character(s), color, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts. –The Heart of Camelot**_

**Genre: Gen, post-series 4  
Rating/Warnings: T for gore. This is based off a spoiler for series 5. Not a huge spoiler at all, but a spoiler none the less, so be warned!  
Word Count: 144  
Author's Note: Soooo apparently asking "What sound does a sword make when it's pulled our of flesh" will make people think you're a creeper….Yes, I did do this and, yes, now my entire class believes me even less stable then they already did haha :P **

**Character: Mordred Color: Red Emotion: Devious**

**Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it.**

_Destiny is Waiting_

_He felt the sword plunge into the other man's stomach, giving way until it was buried deep within. Deep red blood seeped from the wound, surrounding the sword, staining metal and cloth. The King's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. A smirk formed on his face as he yanked the sword out, the blade dripping with Arthur Pendragon's blood. The King fell to his knees, and his killer roughly kicked him, pushing the bleeding lifeless body to the ground. _

Mordred jerked awake, breathing hard. He wiped the sweat from his face and took several deep breaths, slowing his breathing until it was back to normal. His dream swept over him and a cruel grin spread across his face. Without a word, he swung his feet to the ground and dressed. His destiny was waiting.


	11. Forget Destiny

**Challenge: **_Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you! -The Heart of Camelot  
_**Category: Gen  
Characters: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K.  
Setting: Set anytime after The Last Dragonlord  
Word Count: 109  
Author's Note: ****This is the smallest drabble I have ever written! I'm shocked, I'm usually so long-winded! haha I guess this is the closest to a true drabble I've ever written as well haha :) Very strange for me, I don't typically write in 1st person for fanfiction. First time for everything I suppose. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

_Forget Destiny_

Destiny is a cruel master. It confines my life, restricts my every move. It took me from my home, from my mother, from the life I had always had. It led me here, to Camelot, to protecting an arrogant prat who shows know sign of ever growing up, of ever changing. Destiny took my childhood, my innocense. If not for destiny so many would still be alive! Will, Freya, my father.

I'm done destiny! You have done nothing but cause me misery! All you do is take and destroy! I'm through being your slave! From now on, Emrys is dead. I am Merlin and only Merlin. Forget you destiny.


	12. Little Sister

**SPOILERS FOR SERIES 5 EPISODE 1! DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THAT EPISODE!**

* * *

**Category: Cannon  
Rating/Warning: K, Spoilers for Series 5 Episode 1  
Characters: Elyan, Gwen  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Don't read if you haven't seen "Arthur's Bane." This is set during that episode!**

* * *

_Little Sister_

Elyan stared at his sister, his face a mixture of shock and displeasure. He couldn't believe his ears. How could Gwen-sweet, innocent, cheerful Gwen-have just sentanced her friend to death? His eyes strayed from the poor sentanced woman on the floor to his sister who sat on the throne.

She sat tall and straight, her face cold and blank as stone. A brief flash of regret flickered across her eyes, then it was gone. Who was this new strong woman who looked so very much like his Gwen? Elyan could only stare and wonder where his little sister had gone.


	13. The End

**Challenge: None. **

**Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Morgana, mention of Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Word Count: 307  
Author's Note: Ok, so I was meaning to write a happy "Here Comes the Sun" story but I kind of started listening to "Whiskey Lullaby" instead... So instead of a happy, peppy story you get this. No idea where it came from, no idea why I wrote in first person (I usually avoid that when writing fanfiction) and no idea why I made Morgana the way she is in this. I actually prefer her evil (one of the only ones but hey, everyone has an opinion haha :) **

** Anyways, I hope you like it and thank you so much to LegendofZeldaFreak, Lady Willamina, and TeganL74 for reviewing! You three rock! :) :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Merlin...probably a good thing haha**

_The End_

I took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall. The clouds threatened rain as I knelt by his side. He lay on his back, eyes staring blankly, lifelessly. The fatal wound had long since ceased bleeding, but the evidence remained, staining his chainmail a dull red. With a shakey hand, I reached out and gently touched his shoulder, praying for a twitch, a jerk, a small movement. My hand dropped away as Arthur-my friend, my brother-remained completly still, lifeless, dead.

A sob broke from my throat and the tears finally escaped. I wiped furiously at them, determained to remain strong amid all the death and devestation. But nothing I did could stop the tears that poured from my eyes. And so I mourned. I mourned for Arthur, for Camelot, for the brotherhood we had shared. I bent over and cried until I could cry no more.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up with blurry eyes to meet Morgana's. Her face was no longer twisted with hate and never had she looked more beautiful then she did right then. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek as she knelt beside her brother's body. She made no sound, just gently, lovingly, reached out and closed Arthur's eyes. Her hand never left my shoulder and I took a deep breath, pulling myself together.

"He has gone to Avalon." Morgana said quietly, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know." I choked.

She looked at me and a small smile-a true, genuine smile-formed on her face.

"He said to tell you that he needs a servant," she continued. "Even one as lazy as you."

She stood and held her hand out. A smile crossed my face and I reached out to take her hand. She smiled back and we walked away into Avalon's light.


	14. The Dance

**Challenge: _Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow.-The Heart of Camelot_**

**Song: "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles  
****Category: Gen. Set pre-series 1.  
Characters/Pairings: Morgana, Arthur.  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 291**

_The Dance_

Morgana slouched at the table, heading resting against her hand. She yawned as the music slowed and couples swept onto the dance floor. Her eyes followed a young couple as they spun, laughing and smiling for all they were worth.

Morgana didn't understand what they were so happy about. To her the world was a cold, dark place. It had been a short two months since her father's death, four since her mothers. At eleven years old she was an orphan, a ward of Camelot and its King.

A tear slipped from her eye and she wiped it away, willing herself to stay strong. She forced her thoughts from her parents and focused on the dancing. She watched as the music sped up, increasing until it was a fast-paced jig. Unconsiously, her foot began tapping along with the beat.

A shadow fell across her and Morgana looked up, her foot no longer tapping. Ten year old Arthur stood before her, shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot. He mumbled something she didn't catch, and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to be civil.

"Would you like to dance?" he repeated, red starting to stain his cheeks.

Morgana almost said no, but something made her change her mind. Nodding, she took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. It quickly became clear that Arthur had no clue how to dance. He still held her hand and began swinging it wildly. Morgana looked at him strangely, but he didn't seem to notice as he took her other hand and began jumping around. Morgana just stood there for a moment before slowly joining in the crazy dance. For the first time in months, a smile broke across her face.


	15. To Fear the End

**Challenge: _Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow.-The Heart of Camelot_**

**Song: Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult  
Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Morgana  
Rating/Warning: T, character death  
Word Count: 278  
Author's Note: So I'm not sure why two of the latest three drabbles have involved Merlin and Morgana at the end, but it sure is fun to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin in any way, shape, form, or fashion...no matter how much I wish I did. **

_To Fear the End_

"It didn't have to be this way!" Merlin shouted across the wind-swept plain.

They were alone. Not a soul moved, though bodies littered the field around them. Morgana's head snapped up, eyes flashing back and forth violently, crazily. Her blood-stained hands cluched a dagger, the same one Arthur had given her all those years ago.

Merlin held his head high, fighting to keep his emotions in check. He had failed. Arthur lay dead, Mordred's sword in his chest. Gwaine was nowhere to be found. All the others were as good as dead. And it was all her fault.

Morgana's wild eyes finally rested on him and he met her gaze, eyes cold and hard. Neither said a word as they stared each other down. He could see her shaking, could see her white knuckles as she gripped the dagger for dear life. He could see the fear in her eyes, but she refused to look away.

"It's over, Morgana." he said, voice low and full of pain.

For a moment it seemed as if she would fight back, but then she changed. It seemed as if a calmness fell across her. Her grip loosened and she straightened to her full height. Her eyes seemed to melt, fading from ice to peaceful resignition.

"I don't fear death." she said and her voice was soft and strong, like in the days of old.

Merlin could only watch as for the first time in years a small genuine smile spread across her face, the cruel lines of anger fading away leaving behind her beautiful youthful face. Pain washed over Merlin as he raised his hand and whispered the fatal word.

"Acwele."

***Acwele means destroy/kill***


	16. A Thousand Armies

**Challenge: **_**Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you.  
There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. **_

**Song: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine  
Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warning: T  
Word Count: 226**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Merlin only when people consider me sane (and trust me, that ain't never gonna happen.)**

* * *

_A Thousand Armies_

Now. Now is the time. No more hiding, no more lying in wait, biding my time. No more standing by being the weak servant. No more being insulted, having goblets thrown at my head. No more protecting that narrow-minded Pendragon.

The night is dark, the moon just a sliver in the sky. The guards, heads drooping and minds wandering, never see me until it's to late. With just a flash of my eyes they fall to the ground, never to wake again. Each guard I pass meets the same fate-how many is that now? Ten? Twenty? It makes no difference. There is just one final oppstical seperating my prey from me.

"Tóspringe!"

The wooden door flys off the hinges in a burst of smoke and flashes of fire. It soars across the room, landing on the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces. I step inside as the King rushes to his feet with a shout, sword in hand, ready for anything. His face turns to one of shock and his sword falls slightly. The pain of realization, of betrayal, flashes across his eyes and a smirk forms on my lips.

"Merlin?" He gasps, disbelief and denial in his voice.

"Hello Arthur." I say and my hand raises, my magic itching to be released. "Forbærne!"

"Merlin!"

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out..._

* * *

**Tóspringe- Spring apart/Fly asunder/Burst open  
Forbærne- To cause to burn/burn up/consume by fire/be consumed**


	17. Ruled by Destiny

**Challenge: **_**Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you.  
There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Song: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls  
Category: Gen, series 5  
Characters/Parings: Mordred  
Rating/Warning: K+, minor spoilers for series 5.  
Word Count: 324  
Author's note: Not sure if this really fits with the song, but it's what came to my mind when I heard it so yeah. The history I've given Mordred is completly made up and probably not canon at all, but I don't know his real history so I just made up one that I thought fit. I picture him as a confused boy, not sure where he is going or what he is doing. And that lead to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

* * *

_Ruled by Destiny_

His whole life had been ruled by destiny. Even when he was just a small boy, barely out of the cradle, he had been carried away to train, to learn to control his powers so one day his destiny might be fullfilled. He had lost a mother, a father, a sister, and a brother. A family he could barely remember, couldn't place their faces or names.

For years he traveled from camp to camp, until he couldn't remember any other life. His true father became forgotten, a distant memory, and Cerdan had replaced him. And then he too had been wrenched from this life, another loved one he would soon scarce remember.

It was then that he had first met Morgana. He had felt her love, her compassion for a wounded boy with magic. He knew her destiny, but in his young mind all he could see was a kind, beautiful woman. Though he met her only a few times while still just a boy, he felt as if she were the sister he had lost as a child.

Then she too was gone, replaced with a woman full of hate and controlled by greed and hatred. It tore his heart to see the woman of destiny dissolve the woman he had considered a sister. He could still remember the pain, the sorrow, in her eyes as he stabbed her in the back. It had been all he could do to keep back his own tears, and he constantly berated himself for it.

Through that one act, he had been accepted into another family, a family of knights. A family of a man he was destined to kill. Mordred had lost his real family, only to form a new family, a family he was going to lose. And none save Merlin knew who he truly was. Sometimes he wasn't even sure. All he knew was that he was just a boy ruled by destiny.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_


	18. To the Death

**Challenge: None.  
****Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 194  
Author's Notes: I was watching **_**The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe**_** when Peter and Oreuis had this conversation just before the final battle. When they said it, I immediatly thought of Merlin and this happened. I was going to set it during "His Father's Son" but then thought the final battle would be better, that way it wasn't AU (who knows, maybe something like this will happen final episode. I sure hope so! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, nor the lines from Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

_To the Death_

The army stood before them, stretching out across the plains of Camlann. A mighty ocean of men-mundane and sorcerers alike-advanced slowly, like a large black wave. The air practically crackled with magic, and the sky was cloudly, threatening rain.

Arthur looked over the enemy, hand placed on the hilt of his sword. They were vastly outnumber, both in men and weapons, for what good could steel do against magic? A gloom seemed to settle over Arthur as he scanned the slowly advancing army until his eyes fell on a figure different from the rest, a half-grown white dragon at her side. Morgana, at the head of her army.

"Arthur?" Merlin was quiet as he moved to stand side-by-side with the King.

"We're outnumbered." Arthur stated, not even glancing at Merlin.

"Numbers don't win a battle." Merlin quoted wisely.

"No," Arthur agreed," But they help."

Merlin didn't reply, unable to argue the point. THey stood there silently, watching fate draw closer and closer with each second. Arthur finally looked away from the army and met Merlin's eyes.

"Are you with me?" he asked.

A smile appeared on Merlin's face as he answered.

"To the death."


	19. The Moment of Truth

**Challenge: None  
****Category: Gen  
Characters/Parings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: T, slight gore  
Word Count: 176**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

_The Moment of Truth_

The screams of the dying were deafening, piercing his ears as he ran through the battlefield. All around him men continued to fight, swords swinging, metal scraping, bodies falling. The ground was slick with blood; still bodies blocked his path, and still-moving bodies tried to crawl away, their life's blood soaking into the soil.

Merlin ignored it all as his eyes scanned the field, searching for just one face. He sprinted across the battlefield, heart pounding and blood racing. A man rushed him, sword held high, but a flash of gold sent the threat to the ground, frozen in death.

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin caught a flicker of blonde. He skidded to a halt, spinning on his heel to turn and race for his king, his friend, his brother. Through the crowd of fighting bodies, Merlin could see Mordred and Arthur, swords crossed in battle. His feet spurred faster and he ran, unaware of anything around him. His eyes were locked on the two fated men.

The moment of truth had come.


	20. The Gold Behind the Blue

_The Challenge: Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot_

**Song: "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who  
Category: Gen, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: T, Dark Merlin.  
Word Count: 139**

**Author's note: Not happy with this at all, but I couldn't come up with nothin' better haha**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me :(**

* * *

_The Gold Behind the Blue_

Alone. Hated. Fated. Lies. That is all I have ever known. Even as just a little child I had no choice; the gold behind my blue eyes decided my path for me. I have hidden in the shadows, forcing my true self to the back, to never be seen. I've had to bite back against all the anger, the pain, the hate. Emrys can't feel those things. Emrys is seperate. Emrys is legend. Emrys can die!

The gold behind the blue has marked me for life. My closest friends would shy from me should they know the truth. Well, perhaps it's time I shy from them. They have made me who I am. They have forced me to hide on pain of death. They will pay. Oh they will pay for making me hide the gold behind the blue.


	21. The Right Side: Season 5 Spoiler

**Challenge: None.  
Category: Gen  
Characters: Mordred, Morgana  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Set during 5X12 "The Diamond of the Day" Part I  
Word Count: 175  
Spoiler info: Not a very big spoiler at all, but set during the first scene of 5X12, so still a spoiler. **

**Author's note: I know he's evil now, but I can't give up Mordred simply being a confused, heart-broken boy, so this had to be done. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, things would be going very differently, so it is safe to say I do not in any way own Merlin. **

* * *

_The Right Side_

_"And Emyrs is nothing without magic."_

He had no reply to that. His eyes moved up, following the poor sorcerer...man...as he was drug crying out of the castle. Mordred had no doubt that the man would be killed as soon as the doors closed behind him.

He risked a glance down at Morgana. He could see the savage insanity in her eye; the barely concealed excitement-or was it madness?-was evident in the way her hands tapped against the throne. He could see how she had let herself go, the wild hair, the ragged clothing, the anger and hatred permentantly etched into her face.

Long gone was the woman he had met as a child. The kind, compassionate, wonderful woman who had saved him, an unknown druid boy, a perfect stranger, had ceased to exsist. No more did she care or long for peace; now all she wanted was war and death.

Mordred raised his head and stared at the now-closed doors and wondered if he had chosen the right side.


	22. Immortal

**Challenge: None  
Category: Gen, AU  
Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K, set post-series 5  
Word Count: 221  
Author's Note: This is a [i]**_**what if**_**[/i] Arthur doesn't die at Camlann and he begins to question the meaning of "Emrys." Definatly not one of my best works, but I had to get the idea out of my head. If they are slightly out of character, I apologize. But this was fun to write. :)**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, form, or fashion do I own Merlin. If I did, the series would not be ending today. :'( **

* * *

_Immortal_

"What does Emrys mean?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up from making the bed in surprise and confusion.

"What?" he questioned, leaving the bed.

"What does Emrys mean?" Arthur repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Merlin said, confused as to why Arthur was asking such a strange and random question. "It means immortal."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Immortal?"

"Yep." Merlin confirmed. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Arthur studied his friend and court warlock for a moment before asking the first thing that came to his mind. "So, does that make you immortal?"

Merlin just looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Of course not!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've died before." Merlin answered, beginning to question Arthur's sanity. "If I was immortal it wouldn't be possible for me to die or even come close to death. Therefore, I can't be immortal."

"Then why would they call you 'Immortal' if you aren't?" Arthur asked, his brain spinning in circles trying to understand.

"They aren't talking about me," Merlin laughed. "They're talking about the story, the legends, being immortal."

"The legends?" Arthur didn't understand.

"Of Emrys and the Once and Future King." Merlin clarified.

"Oh." Arthur seemed to be satisfied and Merlin turned back to making the bed. Then something clicked in Arthur's head and he asked, wide-eyed, "Wait. Did you say you've _died_ before?!"


	23. I Failed: Major 5X13 Spoiler

**Category: Gen, canon  
Characters: Gwaine, Percival  
Warnings: Set during 5X13, huge spoiler.  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 229**

**Author's note: I felt so horrible for Gwaine, this just had to be done. :'( That finale was just incredible. No words to describe it, just tears of sorrow for it ending, though it was a truly fantastic ending. :'( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and for the first time I am glad for I could come up with no better ending then the one they gave to us today. **

* * *

_I Failed_

Screams tear from my throat as the pain increases. The pain. Undescrible, unbearable torment. My whole body shakes and I scream, unable to do anything but cry and try to hold my silence. But I can feel it coming. The pain is increasing beyond my breaking point. I can't tell her, I can't! I can't sentance Merlin and Arthur to death!

The pain finally fades as Morgana sneers down at me, thanking me for the information. A single tear roles from my eye as I kneel their, panting in pain. I hear the hoofbeats dissapearing as the witch leaves, going to kill Arthur, to kill Merlin. And all because of me.

It is my fault. My fault for telling that woman, my fault for dragging Percival into this foolish scheme. It is all my fault that my King is to die, but most of all it is my fault that Merlin-my best friend, the only one who treated me as just me-is going to die. All because of me.

Percival is their and I look up at him. I can feel my breath leaving me and I know I don't have long. I tell him what I've done and I can see the dissapointment, the sadness in his eyes. I look at him sadly, the pain finally fading away for good as I whisper my last words:

_I failed._


	24. Destiny Has Come: Major 5X13 Spoiler

**Category: Gen, canon  
Characters: Mordred, Arthur  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Major 5X13 spoiler  
Word Count: 143  
Author's Note: After last night's finale, I could not sleep and stayed up half the night doing nothing but writing drabbles. This is the first of four that I wrote at one in the morning haha :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

* * *

_Destiny Has Come_

Men fall all around me, their life's blood staining the ground as I move on, constantly killing, constantly searching. Finally I see him, my destiny, kneeling over a dead man.

I approach slowly, suddenly uncertain. This man had saved me as a child, had taken me in just weeks ago. He had given me another chance. He turns around and our eyes meet; we are less then a foot apart. He makes no move and I wonder why I am destined to do this bloody deed.

And then her face flashes before my eyes. Kara, my one, my only. The woman I loved torn from me by the man before me. All because she fought for freedom, for equality. I realize why I am destined to do this deed as I plunge my sword into his chest. For freedom. For magic. For Kara.


	25. Destiny and Doom: Major 5X13 Spoiler

**Category: Gen, canon  
Characters: Morgana  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Major 5X13 spoiler  
Word Count: 139**

**Disclaimer: Why, yes, I do in fact own Merlin...dvds. The show itself however does not belong to me. **

* * *

_Destiny and Doom_

You stand above your brother, mocking him even as his breath fades. You believe you have won, that the war is yours. So many have died at your command, at your word, at a flash of your eyes. It cannot be allowed to continue.

He stands behind you, immortal sword in hand. You know his true identity, but still you mock him. Are you so far lost, so far crazed, so far flushed with victory that you forget my words?

The sword is plunged into you and you can do nothing but stare, shock, fury, sorrow running across your face. You fall the ground and your breath is leaving you. He says something to you, but you cannot hear him. All you can hear is the echo of my words.

_He is your destiny and he is your doom._


	26. Alone for Now: 5X13 Spoiler

**Category: Gen, canon  
Character: Merlin  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Major 5X13 spoiler  
Word Count: 197 **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

* * *

_Alone for Now_

The time of swords and knights had long since ended.d Camelot had long ago fallen, the great castle nothing but a legend. All save for he had long since perished. He alone survived, cursed with that gift of immortality.

And so he travelled. He saw civilizations rise and fall, saw history play out and repeat itself over and over. He saw magic slowly die until you would only find it if you looked and searched hard enough.

He met many on his travels, and he helped as many as he could. Every war, every disaster, he was always there. He was the silent protector, the bringer of life and of death. He alone held that power, whether it be a curse or blessing he still couldn't say.

He was alone, but as he passed that Isle where his friend, his brother, lay sleeping he knew it wasn't forever. Though he wore a disguise, he would one day have no need for it. One day he could wear his true face, use his true name, and monce more be by the side of his King, his friend, his brother. Yes, he was alone, but only for now. **  
**


	27. Loyalty: 5X11 Spoiler

**Category: Gen  
Characters: Morgana, mentions of Morgause and Mordred  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Minor spoiler for 5X11  
Word Count: 160**

**Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. **

* * *

_Loyalty_

_Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've got no one left to be loyal to._

How long had it been since she spoke those words? Three years? Four? She couldn't remember. The years faded together, blending until she was unsure of the time. It had been shortly after Morgause's death, she knew.

Much changed since then, but Morgause's death still weighed on her. For far to long she had mourned her sister. For far to long she had been alone. She allowed none to grow close, to earn her care, her loyalty. None but Morgause had held her loyalty for oh so long.

But now, as she looked down at the kneeling Mordred, a grin spread across her face. For so long she had been alone, with none left to be loyal to. Now that had changed. Mordred had her loyalty, and she his. And this time, she would not lose that. He would not fail her loyalty.


	28. Release in Death: 5X13 Spoilers

**Category: Gen, Canon  
Characters: Mordred, Arthur  
Rating: T  
Warning: Spoilers for 5X13**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Release in Death_

He moves quicker then I thought he could. I believed I had delivered a fatal blow, a blow to put him out of the fight. His blade is in me before I can react, twisting until it is near my heart. I meet his eyes, see the pain in them, the betrayal, the sorrow. But no hate is there, and I know he regrets this deed as much as I regret the deed I was forced to do.

I never had a choice, I was always destined to betray, to kill. It was my fate, my destiny, my death sentance. As his sword twists once more and I feel my life slowly begin to fade, a smile crosses my face. The pain is beyond imagining, but I am free. The deed is done, destiny has no control over me. Not in this merciful release in death.


	29. One Day

**Challenge: **_**Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Song: "I'll Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie"  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Parings: Uther/Ygraine  
Rating/Warnings: K+, pre-series 1  
Word Count:215**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

_One Day_

He had yet to see his son. He had heard his first cries that night, that horrible night, but he had no desire to see the life that cost his beloved wife hers. Not yet, not now. He bent over her, lying his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed, her lips turned up into a smile, a peaceful expression on her face.

Only once before, at the death of his mother, had Uther shed tears and he shed them now for the second time. Ygraine had been his all, his everything, and now she was gone. Dead because of a foolish decision, because he had trusted that curse, that evil of magic.

"I'll follow you." he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. lovingly. "I will be by your side again, I promise."

How long he stayed like that he wasn't sure. Minutes, hours, days, he no longer cared. All he wanted was to be with his wife, to stay with her, to see her alive and well again, whatever the cost. He had cried until he could cry no more and then he straightened, wiping his eyes.

"Sleep my love," he soothed, grasping her hand one final time. "We will be together again one day."

With a final squeeze, he turned and didn't look back.


	30. My Curse

_**Challenge: Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Song: My Skin by Natalie Merchant  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: T, depression and season 5 Mordred  
Word Count: 245  
Note: Well this came out more depressing then I meant it to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

* * *

_My Curse_

I'm a monster. These hands before me have killed, have commited the worst crime imaginable: magic. Why was I cursed so? Why me? What have I done to earn this curse, this pestilance pushed upon me from birth? I thought children were innocent, doing no wrong, but I was cursed from the first cry of my lips.

Was I such a monster, such a vile child, that my parents wanted to be rid of me? I have no memory of them, my only memories of being passed from hand to hand, from tribe to tribe, never knowing who I truly was, only knowing my curse was detestable. My curse to kill, to betray, to murder. My curse, my destiny.

What have I done to deserve this? Why was I born this way? Why was I cursed to kill, to maim, to destroy, to betray? Who am I? Will I ever be just me, just Mordred? Must I be cursed to fall into the darkness, to embrace the dark like an old friend? Why am I a monster, an untouchable, unwanted monster? Why must my life be in darkness?

I long for that day, that blessed day, when my curse will be destroyed, will be lost. That day I breath my last, the day the darkness engulfs me completly, taking from me this curse. I long for that day, I need that day. Maybe then I won't be a monster, maybe then I can be free.


	31. I Love You

**Challenge:_Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot_**

**Song: "Lucky" by Bif Naked  
Category: Gen, Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Uther-Ygraine  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 286**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

_I Love You_

She walked the halls as quickly as she could, barely managing to hide the grin on her face. Servants and visitors csent her curious glances, but she ignored them all as she hurried on toward her destination. She smiled and greeted the guard at the throne room, who bowed and greeted her back, opening the door to allow her inside.

Her gown swished at her ankles as she walked into the room, all heads turning toward her. The man on the throne smiled at her and stood, a casual wave of his hand silencing the men at the table before him and dismissing them. The men, many older then the king, frowned but stood and left the room none-the-less. The large doors shut and the two were alone.

"Ygraine." King Uther smiled, pratically running to his wife.

She laughed as he grabbed her waist and spun her around, planting a kiss on her cheek. The Queen wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her husband, the grin breaking into a full smile.

"I've been to see Gaius." Ygraine said as she seperated from Uther, grabbing his hands in her smaller ones.

Uther's eyes widened and her smile spread.

"You mean..." he stammered.

She nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Uther just stared at her for a moment, her news setting in. Joy spread across his face as he laughed, picking his wife up and spinning her once more. Their laughter filled the throne room as they spun, holding to each other tightly. After a few moments, Uther placed his wife back down and pulled her close, kissing her head happily. She looked up and met his eyes as he said the only thing he could:

"I love you."

_"What could I say to you except, 'I love you'? And I'd give my life for yours."_


	32. Never Forget Them

**Challenge:_Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot_**

**Song: Come Undone by Duran Duran  
Category: Gen (Modern)  
Characters: Merlin, mention of others  
Rating/Warnings: T; Drinking, angst.  
Word Count:248.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. :( **

* * *

_Never Forget Them_

His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles beneath his eyes revealing many sleepless nights. His cheeks were sullen, his lips cracked. He lifted the bottle and bent his head back, draining the last of the fiery liquid.

He gasped as he slammed the bottle against the table, shattering it, and bent his head forward, eyes closed. The pounding in his head remained as his hand fell into the broken glass, cutting it. He barely registered the pain and brought his hand back to his lap, ignoring the bits of glass that stuck to his palm.

So long had passed since he had last seen them, since he had been among friends, among family. Why was he and he alone cursed to walk the earth until Albion was at it's greatest? Why had destiny chosen him? Why was he so special?

He had asked himself these questions for thousands of years, far to long to remember. But he did remember. He could remember them all. He could remember the knights, the queen and king, his love, his enemy, he could remember them all as if it was just yesterday.

Tears slipped from his haunted eyes as the faces of all he had lost flashed before him. Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Freya, Leon, his mother, Elyan, Kilgharrah, Morgana. He remembered each and every momement spent with them, no matter how many thousands upon thousands of years had passed. No matter how undone he became, he would never, could never, forget them.

_Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone?_


	33. Don't Give Up

**Challenge:**_**Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you. There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Song: Don't Give Up by Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush  
Category: Gen (Modern)  
Character/Pairings: Merlin, Hunith  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 301**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine.**

* * *

****_Don't Give Up_

Thousands of years had passed, but he still knew the path by heart. He could walk it with his eyes closed, even though the years had taken their toll on the place. Gone was the great forest, the dirt path that led from the once small village to the mighty city of Camelot. The great trees had been replaced with buildings, the dirt path with endless miles of asphalt.

He walked the side of the road, ignoring the cars that passed him in flashes of color and wind. Though most roared on past, some stopped to offer the old man a ride, but he always turned them down. He had walked this road many times before, and walk it he always would. He could still feel the sence of homecoming as he topped the final hill.

The village had long since been replaced by a bustling city. The old wooden huts had been lost to time, with metal and brick buildings looming in their place. The fields had all dissappeared, no longer needed in the age of industry, of mechanics. Nothing remained of his village, of Ealdor.

And yet, if he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could still see it, hidden their among the shadows of the skyscrapers. The simple huts, the men at work in the fields, the children laughing and playing, the women wandering about their chores. And in front of the shadow of that oh so familiar home he could see her, smiling at him, her eyes twinkling happily as she watched him look past the modern buildings and into the past, into his past.

Her lips formed into a smile and three simple words formed, words that Merlin could hear in her lovely voice, in the voice of his mother: _Don't give up._


	34. I Am Fine

**Challenge: _The Challenge: Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you._  
_There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow_. _-The Heart of Camelot_**

**Song: Colorblind by Counting Crows  
Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Gwen. None.  
Rating/Warnings: K+. Set after 5X13  
Word Count: 262**

* * *

_I Am Fine_

He dissapeared for over a month. No one knew where he had gone, where he had been. One day he was gone, and the next he was back, fading into the crowd as if it didn't matter, as if his friends didn't want to see him. He avoided them, never looking up from the ground. His eyes, once so carefree and friendly, were rarely seen and on those occasions that he did raise his head, they held none of the old Merlin. They were cold, lifeless, hopeless.

She had run to him the first time she saw him, not caring that she was now Queen, not caring that she had an image to preserve. All she cared was her friend was back, the man who was as close as a brother had returned. He had flinched away as she wrapped her arms around him, refused to answer her as she questioned where he dissappeared to. She had drawn back, sorrow overcoming her as she watched him fade back into the crowd.

She worked tirelessly for the next year, always coming to him, talking to him, trying to pull him out. He had withdrawn so deep inside himself she thought he would never emerge, would never go back to the man she had called brother. And then one day, he had looked up and met her eyes with a ghost of a smile and had whispered three simple words, three simple words that had lit up her life and brought the first genuine smile to both faces in so long.

_I am fine._


	35. The End is Nigh

**Challenge:**_**Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with 's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Song: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele  
Category: Gen, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, mentions of Arthur. None.  
Rating/Warnings: T, Dark Merlin.  
Word Count: 228**

**Disclaimer: Neither Merlin nor the lyrics used in this drabble belong to me. **

* * *

_The End is Nigh_

You were my friend, my brother. I trusted you with my very life, with the lives of my loved ones. I gave you everything; I let my life, my innocense be sacraficed so that you might live. You were always first, Camelot second, everyone else third. My own life meant nothing to me. All I wanted was for you, for my brother, to become the man I always believed he could be, to be a better man then Uther.

And you let me down.

Everything I did was for you, Arthur! And you threw me aside like yesterday's trash. Told me to leave you, to never show my face in your kingdom. You didn't let me explain, let me show you my devotion, my loyalty. You threatened me on pain of death. It is all your fault, Arthur Pendragon. Everything I ever did was for you and you just brushed me aside and now I'm done.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_, Arthur Pendragon,and it's _reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. _I am your worst nightmare, and soon _I'm gonna make your head burn. _Soon you'll _think of me in the depths of your despair_ as everything burns around you.

We could have had it all, Arthur Pendragon. But you ruined it. This is all your fault. Camelot's end is nigh.


	36. What Sisters Are For

**Challenge: _Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you._  
_There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot._**

**Song: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper**  
**Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Elyan  
Rating/Warnings: K+. Set after Elyan returns home in season 3.  
Word Count: 187**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

_What Sisters Are For_

For four years she had waited. For four years she had kept his things ready. For four years she had kept the forge in ready-to-use condition. For four years she had waited, had prayed, had hoped. For four years she had been let down.

When her father died she had been so sure he would come back, that he would return home. But he never did, never sent so much as a letter. By the fourth year she had given up, but a part of her never forgot. A part of her never stopped waiting.

And then there he was, her brother home again. Her brother safe and back where he belonged. The forge began to run in the day and she couldn't help but smile as he worked, doing his best to make up for the years he had been gone.

He was her brother, her first friend, and she knew that no matter what Elyan had done to her, whatever Elyan would do to her, she would always be there for him, waiting to catch him if he fell. After all, that's what sisters are for.


	37. God Have Mercy

_**Challenge: Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon. –The Heart of Camelot.**_**  
Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Elyan, Gwen, Arthur.  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 368  
Author's Note: Not the best ever, but I wanted to write something for this challenge. Not sure why I'm writing so much about Elyan, but it works haha :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

_God Have Mercy_

I was nine the first time I met Arthur Pendragon. I had gone searching for my baby sister and had found her standing before none-other-than the prince of Camelot. Her hands were balled into fists, tears pouring from her eyes as she stood above a pile of spilled flowers. I almost stopped and turned around. I knew Gwen's anger and I knew the danger signs. She was madder than I had ever seen her before. But Father had trusted me to go after her and so I had no choice but to go to them.

I could hear the Prince's laughter as I drew closer, and the angry sobs of my sister. I couldn't help but feel my anger grow as I saw the boy, a year or so younger than me, laughing at what he had done to her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the spoiled prince had purposefully knocked Gwen's flowers from her arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I came up behind Gwen.

The prince ceased laughing and looked toward me, eyebrows raising slightly.

"And who might you be?"

"Her brother." I replied coldly, folding my arms and doing my best to look tough.

"Elyan." Gwen sniffed warningly, though I couldn't tell if the warning was for me or for the prince.

I looked at her, and before I could look back, a fist connected with my face and I was sent to the ground. I blinked, the world spinning above me, and ran my hand over my cheek slowly, feeling the bruise that had already begun to form. I looked back up and saw the prince standing above me, laughing, and Gwen looking angry and embarrassed.

"Wimp." The prince laughed and then he was gone, stomping on Gwen's spilled flowers as he went.

Gwen looked down at me and sighed. "I can look after myself, but thanks for the effort."

And then she too was gone, leaving me sitting there alone. It was then that I promised myself I would not be vocal to my sister. And if Arthur ever came near her again, then God have mercy because I wouldn't.


	38. Friend of Mine

**Challenge: **_**Write anywhere from 100-300 words based on the music provided. You can go with a literal interpretation of the song, base your drabble on the overall mood it inspires from your perspective, or just include a few lyrics that resonate with you.  
There's no right or wrong way to approach this challenge, as long as you're incorporating the music somehow. -The Heart of Camelot**_

**Song: "I Shall Not Walk Alone" by Ben Harper  
Category: Gen (canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Gwaine, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: T.  
Word Count: 280**

* * *

_Friend of Mine_

His father had died before he was born and his mother had done her best, but life was difficult for a single mother. There were some in his village who wondered if he even had a father at all. Though the elders had known his father, had loved his mother, they had turned their backs on him, the sarcastic no-good troublemaker. He had given his mother fits, had been a constant disappointment, until the day she had died. They had all said she had died of a long-time sickness, but he knew the truth, would always know the truth. He had broken her heart and she couldn't live any longer.

There was nothing left for him in the village, and so he had left. Not yet eighteen he had begun to travel, wandering from place to place, never staying long wherever he went. He took to drinking soon after he turned sixteen and found that he liked it, he liked to more than he should. Whenever he drank his troubles disappeared, his mother faded, and he had friends. But each morning when he awoke it was always the same: he was alone.

It had been so long since anyone had looked at him and seen anything more than a no-good drunk. And then came Merlin. Merlin who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Merlin who was so much more then he seemed. Merlin who was quick with a friendly smile and an encouraging word. It was then that Gwaine had begun the path that would lead him to who he was meant to be.

And with Merlin by his side, he would never walk alone or friendless ever again.


	39. Learn to Walk: MAJOR 5X13 Spoilers

**Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: T. Major spoilers for 5X13  
Word Count: 346  
Author's Note: This was supposed to be for the song challenge "I Shall Not Walk Alone" from The Heart of Camelot, but after listening to it again it has an underlying of hope and this one…well I don't think it did. So I wrote something else for that challenge and decided to just put this one as a separate drabble. It's still based off that song though. Just taken with a more depressing outlook. **

* * *

_Learn to Walk_

_ I am a sorcerer. I have magic. _He spoke the words through tears, his heart broken as his friend, his brother, lay before him, dying of a wound to the chest. He was tired of living a lie, tired of none but Gaius knowing who he truly was, what he truly was. The time had come, and he would not keep silent any more.

_ Leave me. _He hadn't thought it possible, but his heart had broken more so than it ever had before. His king, his friend, his brother, knew the truth and he turned his back. He asked him to leave, to let him die alone. The tears poured from his eyes and he fought the sobs , knowing he had to remain quiet. Arthur wanted him to leave, but how could he leave his destiny? No, destiny had nothing to do with it. How could he leave his friend? No, his brother would never be alone so long as breath was still in his body.

_ I also do this because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you. _The tears had stopped falling long ago and he couldn't hold back the hope that had risen in his chest. His brother had not told him to leave a second time, had not argued as he once might have. He knew it was dangerous, but the hope rose and he could not hold it back. Maybe, just maybe, this would be one time when things worked for good.

_ Thank you._ And just like that his hopes were crushed, the chains binding him to his destiny broken. His friend, his brother, lay dead in his arms, his final words being those of acceptance. He had finally gotten the recognition, the gratitude, the acceptance he had so long craved, but at such a price. He was battered and torn, tears falling like rain, but the chains had broken and his brother was no longer bound to him. They had walked together for so long, but it was time they learned to walk alone.


	40. Do You Surrender?

**Challenge: **_**Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble. –The Heart of Camelot**_**  
Word: Surrender  
Category: Gen (Pre-season 1)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Morgana. None.  
Rating/Warnings: K+. Pre-season 1.  
Word Count: 296**

* * *

_Do You Surrender?_

The sound of rough wooden swords clashing together filled the air with sharp _"thunks"_. Joyous cries of "Ha! I've got you!" and the strained reply of "No…you…don't!" flittered to the ears of the amused onlookers, mostly knights who had paused their own training to watch the young prince and the king's ward fight.

"Give it up, Arthur!" Morgana cried haughtily, sweat trickling down her face as she blocked a well-aimed shot for her side. "You can't beat me!"

"Can so!" Arthur strained to say the two words. His face was red with exhaustion and his breath came in quick gasps.

He pulled his sword back and prepared to attack once more when Morgana suddenly unleashed a fury of quick attacks, one right after the other. Arthur held his own for the first few, but she was slowly driving him back and his sword shook in his slowly weakening grip. Morgana smirked as she saw her opportunity. She feinted to the left, then went for the right. Arthur vainly tried to correct his mistake, but the move was too fast for him and Morgana's wooden sword landed against his right hip.

He stumbled backwards, lost his footing, and fell to the ground, his sword falling from his grip and landing to the side of him. Morgana was there instantly, her sword at his throat, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Do you surrender, Arthur Pendragon?" She asked dramatically, digging her sword into his throat.

"Never!" Arthur cried out, struggling to free himself.

Morgana planted her foot against his chest and smirked down at him, keeping him pinned to the ground until he finally quit struggling.

"Congratulations, Arthur," she smirked, finally letting him up. "You just got beat by a girl."


	41. The Warlock and the Witch: 5X13 Spoilers

**Challenge**_**: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble. –The Heart of Camelot**_  
**Word: Penetrate  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Morgana.  
Rating/Warnings: T, mild Gore, 5X13 spoilers  
Word Count: 376  
Note: And this is why I very rarely write poetry….**

* * *

_The Warlock and the Witch_

A meeting then, a chance of fate, mistaken identity unaware.  
They met that day, but neither knew the future destined  
For the Warlock and the Witch.

The year it passed, a friendship grew, secrets held within.  
She a bold kind rebel girl, he a brave caring boy.  
They grew together in that year  
The Warlock and the Witch.

But destiny declared it unseen for them to be together  
And so a sister thrown between would prove to be the end  
Of the Warlock and the Witch.

He tried to save her, he tried to pull her back,  
But she turned away, she ignored his gaze,  
It was the beginning of the end  
For the Warlock and the Witch.

Another year had passed, a year apart,  
No more a friendship did they share.  
She a cold cruel rebel, he a loyal friendly spy.  
Such destined was the fate  
Of the Warlock and the Witch.

All lies must be revealed and so her true path was  
And she was sent away, nearly dead, and he?  
He was left to mourn for what might have been  
For the Warlock and the Witch.

The years they passed and all friendship was in the past,  
No more secretive glances did they spare,  
Only plans of death and blood,  
Destiny and Doom  
So was the fate  
Of the Warlock and the Witch.

The time is now, the end has come,  
The standoff of the times can only end in the death  
Of the Warlock and the Witch.

"I am a High Priestess," she claims with pride and grace, "No mortal blade can kill me."  
A gasp escapes, the blade penetrates her chest, and she knows she is wrong  
As he pulls her close and says in sadness "This is no mortal blade."  
The end has come  
For the Warlock and the Witch.

She falls to the ground, her breath gasping and fading.  
He watches from above, impassive and cold,  
Thoughts of what might have been pass and then "Good-bye Morgana."  
And so ends  
The Warlock and the Witch.

A tale will live forever, a memory will last forever,  
But a doomed love will never fade  
And a more doomed love has never been seen than that  
Of the Warlock and the Witch.


	42. A Second Chance

**Challenge: **_**Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble. –The Heart of Camelot**_

**Word: Remorse  
Category: Gen, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur. None.  
Rating/Warnings: T, gore, vivid burning, Dark Merlin  
Word Count: 310  
Note: This goes on the whole "Emrys is immortal" idea and came out stranger then I meant it to haha**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine…that's probably a good thing haha**

* * *

_A Second Chance_

Flames lap at my feet, burning, scorching. The smoke rises, choking, suffocating. My eyes fill with water, tears pour down my face and I cough, the smoke filling my lungs. The flames leap higher, reaching my knees, my waist, my shoulders.

I gasp and cry out, biting my lips to keep from screaming. The pain is beyond anything imaginable and through the smoke I can smell a putrid smell and realize it is my flesh burning. My back arches and I can't hold back anymore as I scream. My eyes clench shut, tears pouring down my cheeks as the pain becomes unbearable.

I know I can't last much longer as the flames eat at my skin, burning, scorching, sizzling. I force my eyes open and look up with the last of my strength to meet the eyes of the man standing above, the man on the balcony who ordered my death. He stands there, red cloak around his shoulders, face as emotionless as stone. He meets my eyes with no hint of frustration, of sorrow, of remorse My head falls, my strength failing me, and my eyes close…

Only to shoot open once more as I gasp in pure air devoid of any smoke. I can hear gasps of shock, of fear from around me as I stumble forward, barely keeping my balance. I'm still on the pyre, my skin as if it had never been burned. I look at my hands in disbelief, barely aware of the flames still lapping at my feet but not touching me.

I look up once more and the King's face is no longer stony, but full of shock and fear. My eyes narrow as I meet his eyes for a final time. He had betrayed me, killed me, but I have been given another chance. And this time, I will have no mercy.


	43. Just a Dream

**Challenge: **_**Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble. –The Heart of Camelot **_

**Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Word: Luminous  
Word Count: 193**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

_Just a Dream_

_She stood in the back, her white gown simple, homespun, but eloquent. He thought her more beautiful than any he had ever seen before. Behind her, Gwen and Morgana stood, smiling, bouquets of bright purple and white flowers in their arms. His eyes stayed on her though, as she practically glowed. Her mouth was lit up in a smile, her eyes twinkling with joy. She was luminous; there was no other word for it. _

_At his side stood Arthur, and behind him Gwaine. They too had smiles on their faces as they watched the bride walk slowly toward them. The groom looked back at his friend, unable to keep the pure joy from his face._

Merlin woke, cold sweat pouring from his face. He sat straight up, wiping a shaky hand through his hair. It was the third time in as many days that he had had that dream of his and Freya's wedding. What to most would be a good dream was to him a nightmare. It could never happen, not even in his dreams. Sighing, Merlin climbed out of bed and got ready for the day without her by his side.


	44. Devoted to One

******Challenge: **_**Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble. –The Heart of Camelot **_

**Category: AU  
****Characters/Pairings: Gwaine  
****Rating/Warnings: T, mention of major character death  
****Word: Devotion  
****Word Count: 239**

**Author's Note: I'm thinkin' bout maybe making a full length story off of this sometime in the future. What do ya'll think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Gwaine, otherwise the last season would have gone different haha **

* * *

_Devoted to One_

Two months. It had been two months since Merlin's magic had been discovered. Two months since Arthur had put him to death. Two months since his best friend had been murdered. He had tried to stick around, for Merlin's sake he had tried. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't remain completely devoted to the man who had turned his back on his friend and had him sentenced to death.

And so, he had left. He hadn't told anyone, he just packed his few belongings, left his chainmail and cloak there, and left. For two months he had wandered, just going whichever way the wind led him. _You can't keep doing that forever. No, but it's fun trying. _Two months of nothing but taverns, fights, and endless nights. He should be happy, it was how he had lived nearly his entire adult life, but he was tired, just tired.

Two months. It had been two months since his best friend had been murdered. Two months since he had begun wandering again. Two months and he was so tired. He couldn't, wouldn't, do it anymore. It was past time that he go back to Camelot. It was past time he got revenge for Merlin's death.

Merlin might have been blindly loyal, blindly devoted, to the King of Prats, but Gwaine wasn't. He was devoted to only one person and that person was dead. And it was time to get even.


End file.
